


The Plan to Turn Komaeda Into an Obedient Toy

by NanakiBH



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Stripping, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: The guys want to punish Komaeda for his interference in the first trial. Their plan may also be Hinata's chance to get as close to Komaeda as he wants.





	The Plan to Turn Komaeda Into an Obedient Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for a lovely user who enjoyed my last few DR fics and wanted me to write a gangbang. I deliver. (・ω<)✧
> 
> This takes place after the first trial and has a somewhat dark tone. Reader discretion advised.

“So, where are we going?” Hinata asked, sending Soda a suspicious look from the corners of his eyes as he walked beside him.

It was late and the island was still and quiet. There was just the faint sound of the waves in the distance and the touch of the balmy island air.

It would have been easy for someone to swoop in and kill them right there. Aside from their fists, he and Soda had no way of defending themselves.

If he couldn't trust Soda and the other guys, though, he didn't know who he could trust. It was too much stress to rely on himself alone. His memory was unreliable and he'd been constantly wracked with anxiety since the moment he woke up on the beach. 

“Didn't I already explain what we're doing?” Soda asked. He turned to look at Hinata. Noticing the look of confusion on Hinata's face, Soda slowly realized that he had not, in fact, explained what they were doing. “Oh yeah. Well, listen up. Remember when you said you'd fuck Komaeda?”

“ _What?_ ” Hinata blurted incredulously. The weight of the atmosphere was lifted with Soda's strange question. “Ugh, don't tell me... Are you talking about what I said yesterday? That was just-... Forget about that. I wasn't being _serious_. You guys just interpreted it how you wanted.”

The day before, he overheard the guys as they were talking. Soda was desperate to find a quick way off the island and started throwing out every dumb idea that came to mind in the hopes that one of them might just be stupid enough to work. Most of his ideas involved time and the cooperation of everyone.

After the first trial, everyone was feeling too skittish and distrustful for Soda's plans to work. He even suggested that they dismantle one of the cottages in order to build a boat. Needless to say, nobody wanted to volunteer their own cottage for that effort – and Hinata was pretty sure Monokuma would've intervened somehow. Hinata imagined them making it halfway across the ocean only to be chased back to the island by a fleet of pirate ships. Or a freak typhoon would mysteriously blow them back. Or their whole craft would get gobbled up by a great white shark.

All of Soda's ridiculous ideas would have inevitably gotten blown out of the water by something even more ridiculous. Monokuma didn't play by anyone's rules. That island didn't need to follow regular logic.

If they couldn't make it off the island immediately, then they had to accept the fact that they could be there for a while, living with the fear of someone snapping.

To combat that fear, Soda suggested that they pair off with each other. The numerous reasons why that wouldn't work should have gone without saying, but Soda entertained the idea for longer than it deserved. Before he knew it, Hinata got dragged into the conversation and they ended up finding out that he kind of liked Komaeda.

Just a little. Only kind of.

Whatever his feelings were... they were more than nothing.

If nothing else, it was a fascination, and he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to know more about Komaeda. He had proven himself to be dangerous, but danger was attractive.

“I don't think my wording was that vulgar,” Hinata muttered. With the setting sun at his back, he shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes lowered, watching the shadow that stretched out in front of him and seemed to get longer with each step. “All I said was that I wouldn't mind it if I was stranded alone with Komaeda.”

That was the truth. If it could've been just the two of them, he had the feeling that Komaeda would have never acted so strangely. It was like something inside of him snapped under the pressure and revealed his terrifying inner feelings. If that was the case, then Hinata couldn't blame him for that. Everyone was terrified for their lives. They were probably all guilty of thinking about some very messed up things.

“You guys... You did something unnecessary, didn't you?” Hinata asked apprehensively.

He heard Soda give a disconcerting chuckle. Without even looking, Hinata knew he had to be grinning one of those perverted grins.

“I could tell this whole thing has been really tough for you, Hinata. I'm freaked out, too, but you know how I am. I don't try to hold it inside. If I freak out, then everybody gets to see how freaked out I am. You're different. You're like... A prickly porcupine or something.”

Hinata jumped and let out an embarrassingly loud, startled yelp when he suddenly felt something jab him in the shoulder.

...It was just Soda's finger.

“See?” Soda said. He apologetically patted the spot he'd offended. “Sorry about that. I was just proving my point.”

“And? What does that have to do with where we're going?” Hinata asked.

Soda vaguely waved a hand around to dismiss his question. “Me 'n' the other guys wanna help you relax. After we found out about how much you like Komaeda, we got an idea.”

 

Their feet gradually slowed.

They came to a stop outside the hotel.

 

“Alright,” Soda said, gesturing for Hinata to go up to the door before him. “We've reached our destination!”

Hinata stopped before he reached the door, his hand hesitating over the doorknob. Slowly, he turned to look back at Soda and felt something quiver inside him as he tried to distinguish Soda's expression from beneath the shadows covering his face. “How do I know this isn't just a trap?” he asked.

“Huh? You think I'd do you like that? We're friends, aren't we?”

Hard to say. His memory was spotty, but... He had to stop questioning everything, otherwise he was going to remain a paranoid wreck forever.

So, sucking in a breath, trying to hold down the nervous feeling inside him, Hinata opened the door.

 

There, in the main lobby...

 

“Komaeda?”

 

Komaeda was there – and so were Tanaka and Kuzuryu.

It looked like he'd interrupted something. Tanaka and Kuzuryu were crowded around Komaeda, backing him up against one of the table-like, horizontal arcade cabinets in the middle of the room. Komaeda had been fending them off with a troubled look on his face until Hinata walked in and interrupted. That expression melted away into something like relief when he saw Hinata standing there. The other two looked like they'd been caught red-handed.

Kuzuryu was holding a pocket knife. Moments earlier, that knife had been too close to Komaeda's face. Meanwhile, Tanaka was holding...

 

A skirt?

 

“What the heck are you guys doing?” Hinata asked, already feeling exhausted by the absurdity of the scene he'd walked in on. Even without explanation, it was pretty clear to him what they were doing. “Are you trying to threaten Komaeda into wearing that?”

Kuzuryu flicked the knife closed and put it in his pocket. He went over to Hinata and put a hand on his shoulder. “Nice of you to join us, Hinata. Tanaka and I were just getting things set up.”

Hinata really wished that people would start giving him straightforward answers. From the moment Soda arrived at his cottage and told him to follow him, he hadn't been able to hear a satisfying explanation of what was going on. But he had a feeling.

He glanced at Tanaka who was awkwardly holding the skirt, then at Komaeda who looked impressively unfazed by the ordeal. “Don't tell me. This is your way of dealing with things, isn't it?”

“What's with that ungrateful tone?” Kuzuryu asked. The hand on Hinata's shoulder squeezed threateningly as Kuzuryu narrowed his eyes at him. “You're right. This is our way of dealing with things. We don't much care for this Komaeda guy right here, you get me? To be honest with you, if we got rid of him right now, we'd probably be doing ourselves a huge favor.”

“ _Got rid of him?_ ” Hinata asked. There was skepticism in his voice but there was no doubt in his mind what Kuzuryu meant. He'd seen the knife.

There was a sigh across the room from Tanaka. He shamefully set the skirt aside on the arcade cabinet. “Be at ease now, Kuzuryu, for I do not believe we will suffer further strife with this present Komaeda Nagito. His rampaging soul appears to be at rest, calmed by the one who we summoned.”

“The hell are you...?” Kuzuryu slowly looked around before he figured out what Tanaka meant with his bizarre way of wording things. “Oh. You're talking about Hinata, huh? I guess Komaeda does seem to calm down and keep himself in check when Hinata's around. Good. The plan's perfect.”

Soda decided to finally explain what the deal was. “You see, we don't _really_ wanna kill anybody. Kuzuryu's all bark, no bite. After you told us how you felt about Komaeda, I hunted him down and had a chat with him. As it turns out, he kind of likes you, too.”

“Huh?” Hinata uttered, his mind suddenly going blank.

 

Was that true?

 

Komaeda liked him...?

He didn't know how to feel about that.

 

Soda continued. “Honestly, we just want Komaeda out of our way so we can safely focus on getting off the island. I realize that you two might not be ready to hit relationship status yet, so we've decided to start with some obedience training. You're gonna be Komaeda's new master, Hinata.”

Hinata tilted his head. “...What?”

Equally confused, Komaeda gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, excuse me? Is this supposed to benefit everyone somehow? That's what Tanaka told me. When they came to get me, they said that my cooperation would help bring hope to everyone... Is that true, Hinata? Will wearing this outfit bring hope?”

That idea was too absurd to believe, but apparently it was just absurd enough to convince Komaeda.

It didn't feel right. It was totally dishonest. But Hinata wasn't going to try to dissuade him.

“Yeah,” he said. Brushing Kuzuryu's hand off his shoulder, Hinata went over to where Komaeda was and inspected the skirt. It was more than just a skirt – it looked like they brought a whole outfit. “The way to achieving the ultimate hope is, uh... Unconventional. The guys are just too embarrassed to admit how much it would encourage them if you wore this for them.”

Komaeda squinted. “You aren't just pulling my leg, are you?”

The other three looked at Hinata with desperation in their eyes, urging him to find something to tell him that would convince him.

Though he didn't want to admit it either, their plan made him curious. “It's worth a try,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'd... I'd kind of like to see you wearing it, too. What do you think? Won't you do it for me, Komaeda?”

 

Bull's eye.

 

“For... For you, Hinata?” Komaeda's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. “I see. We still don't know what your talent is. I should help you any way I can. This might make you remember something.”

He picked up the stack of clothing and started to walk away.

“Hey.” Kuzuryu stood in his way, his hands on his waist, feet apart in an imposing stance. “Where do you think you're going?”

“To change, obviously,” Komaeda said.

Tanaka chuckled. He took a chair from the waiting area and dragged it over. He took a seat and crossed his legs. “Foolish. Your cooperation also includes your punishment. We require that you repent for the unforgivably fiendish actions you took during the class trial. Strip! Unclothe yourself. Bear your vulnerability and prostrate yourself before us.”

Komaeda made a startled sound. “I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded, um... Hm...” He swallowed down his hesitance. “N-No, never mind. I understand. This is for the sake of my talented classmates. I... Yes, I understand.”

Hinata could tell that he didn't want to do it. A part of him wanted to call it off for Komaeda's sake, but he already couldn't get enough of the embarrassed look on his face.

To his surprise, Komaeda seriously began to strip.

He set everything down and let his coat fall to the floor. There was nothing tantalizing about his method, but that candidness was captivating in its own way. Komaeda was just doing what he was told like an obedient dog following its masters' orders.

Without his jacket, Komaeda looked smaller somehow – fragile and breakable. After that, he stood there for a moment, held back by some lingering hesitance. Like a cornered animal, his eyes darted all over, checking the faces of his classmates. After taking a breath, he curled his fingers in the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it, raising it over his head. His skin was smooth and pale, his chest flat, his figure unshapely. In short, he looked nothing like a girl. And yet... The more he saw, the harder it was for Hinata to take his eyes off of him.

When Hinata forced himself to look away, he noticed that the others were watching Komaeda with a similar sort of interest. It gave him a strange feeling, almost like jealousy. Yeah. It kind of irritated him. They were the ones who made fun of him for saying he liked Komaeda, but there they were, shamelessly devouring him with their eyes.

But... He liked how uncomfortable Komaeda looked under their attention. When his hands reached his pants, he unfastened them slowly, taking his time as if that would do more than prolong the inevitable. He rubbed his heels together and chucked off his shoes to get them out of the way, then gracelessly stepped out of his pants one leg at a time. Once he was down to his socks and underwear, he stood there for another second before leaning down to reach for the skirt.

Kuzuryu stepped on Komaeda's hand to stop him. “Hey now,” he said, grinding his heel around the back of his hand. “Who said you could stop there? We said you have to bear your miserable self. That means all of it.”

“But...”

“We won't let you leave unless you obey,” Soda said. “So you better do what we say. Don't forget – you still need to make up for that messed up shit you pulled. We may not kill you... But we could lock you up somewhere in here and I bet nobody would even come looking for you.”

Even if Soda was just exaggerating, Hinata thought that was going too far. But he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want them to think he would let Komaeda off the hook just because he liked him. He saw the way Komaeda looked at him, how he pleaded with his eyes, but he refused to say anything.

Once Kuzuryu let him go, Komaeda stood back up. He tugged off his socks, then brought his hands up. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he hooked his fingers in the waist of his plaid underwear. In one quick move, just to get it over with, he pushed them down and stepped out of them, pushing them off to the side with the rest of his things.

Soda stifled a laugh. “Dude, why are you getting hard? Do you like it when people watch you?”

Komaeda turned his face to the side, but there was someone standing in every direction he turned. “It's... It's just nerves. It doesn't mean anything.”

“He appreciates the attention of Hinata, I believe,” Tanaka said.

Coming up beside him, Soda gave Hinata a playful nudge with his elbow. “What do you think? Like what you see?”

Hinata clicked his tongue. What sort of response were they expecting from him?

“He's too pale and scrawny. His chest's too flat, you know? It's obvious he's a guy with a body like that. There's nothing sexy about him,” he said. It was just a bluff, but he noticed Komaeda's disappointment. He seemed like the type who was used to being ridiculed, but that didn't make Hinata feel better about what he said. He just had to make sure that the others didn't think he was weird for finding him attractive.

The truth was, he thought Komaeda's slender, shapeless body _was_ pretty sexy... There was an unusual appeal to him that Hinata found hard to pinpoint. Without his heavy clothes, he looked small and vulnerable. There was something beautiful about that contrast.

 

After everything that happened, it made Hinata feel strange. It gave him conflicting feelings.

 

He wanted to treat him gently.

He wanted to see him suffer.

 

Hinata decided to initiate the next step himself. He poked around through the clothes they wanted Komaeda to wear and found just the thing he was looking for. With a mischievous smile, he held up a small pair of pink panties and a pink bra. They both sported the same strawberry pattern.

He handed the pink panties to Komaeda.

Silently, with burning cheeks, Komaeda obeyed. Gingerly taking them from him, he stepped into them and slid them up his legs. His cock was an average size, but it was impossible for the thin fabric to hide its full size when he was aroused. The tip stubbornly poked out from above the waistband when he pulled them up.

Moving behind him, Hinata made Komaeda lift his arms and he put the bra on him himself. He'd never touched one before, but it wasn't like it took a rocket scientist to figure it out. He clipped the hooks together, but it was still a bit loose. The cups were comically large against Komaeda's flat chest, made to accommodate curves he just didn't have.

Looking at the rest of the clothes on the floor, Hinata got the sneaking suspicion he knew where the guys had gotten the outfit from...

“Won't Nanami notice that her clothes are missing?” he asked.

“These are Nanami's?” Komaeda blurted, covering up his chest in shame.

Kuzuryu waved a hand. “Don't worry about it. These were spares. Once we're finished, we'll put them back where they belong.”

That was kind of nasty, Hinata thought. He liked it.

Aside from his quiet embarrassment, Komaeda was playing along nicely without putting up resistance. If Hinata didn't know better, he might've thought Komaeda was enjoying it, too...

Maybe he really _was_ an exhibitionist.

With everyone watching, Komaeda slipped his feet into the long socks and pulled them up until they hugged his thin legs. As soon as they were up, they already started sliding down a little and he futilely tugged them back up.

At last came the beige skirt. He was a lot taller than Nanami, so the skirt also looked shorter on him. It barely covered him and his cock lewdly pressed against the front of the skirt and made it stick out. He pressed his knees together and tried to tug the skirt lower, but the small waist couldn't go down over his hips after it had been zipped up.

He put on the shirt and went to button it...

“Hold on,” Hinata said. “Leave it like that. You don't have to button it.”

Komaeda nodded timidly.

There was just one piece left. He pulled on the hoodie and even put the hood over his head. He looked adorable like that. Obscenely cute.

Strangely, even though they didn't fit, Hinata thought that Komaeda looked better wearing Nanami's clothes than Nanami did.

 

Soda clapped his hands together to get their attention.

“Alright. Time to play with our toy.”

 

Hinata and Komaeda looked at each other. Komaeda seemed to be confused, but Hinata understood what the other three wanted to do. 'Setting them up' was just an excuse. They wanted to get Komaeda alone so they could have their way with him.

At that point, there was no stopping them...

Before Komaeda could ask what he was doing, Hinata grabbed him by the shoulders and wheeled him back to the arcade cabinet. With a little push, Komaeda fell on top of it. He turned around and looked up at them as they gathered around him.

Kuzuryu reached out and touched the bare part of Komaeda's thigh between the high socks and the skirt that was begging to be touched. The cold touch of his fingertips made Komaeda jump slightly, but he endured it. “Heh... Not bad. Not bad at all,” Kuzuryu praised. “He almost looks like a girl like this.”

Tanaka reached into his coat and produced a tube of something. Hinata felt his face get hot when he realized what it was. Tanaka passed it to Kuzuryu who accepted it from him with a wicked grin. Understanding what they wanted to do with him, Komaeda didn't even bother asking. He just gritted his teeth and squirmed uncomfortably on top of the arcade cabinet.

When Hinata saw the look of fear in his eyes, something came over him. He grabbed one of Komaeda's wrists to keep him still, but he kept his grasp loose enough to feel assuring. “Don't worry. I'm here, remember? I'm watching.”

“Hinata is...” Komaeda swallowed visibly. He looked down to Kuzuryu and his shoulders jolted when he heard him uncapping the lubricant. Forcing his eyes away, he looked back up at Hinata with a dazed, delirious smile. “Ah... Y-Yeah... Hinata is here. Hinata is watching. I see. Th-Then, I'll do my best for you.”

Even though they'd forced him into such a situation, his nervousness seemed to be slowly getting overwritten by his desire to please others. Hinata could practically see the hearts in Komaeda's eyes as he smiled an unnaturally enthusiastic smile.

Soda flipped up the front of the skirt and laughed. “Man, even after all of this, you're still hard? You've got guts or somethin', I'll give you that.”

Grasping him under one knee, Soda pulled his leg back and Tanaka grabbed the other so that they could keep his legs parted for Kuzuryu. Although Komaeda struggled a little to test their strength, it was obvious that they were stronger than him. His fingers flexed anxiously as Kuzuryu pulled the panties aside to expose his entrance.

When he began to fidget again, Hinata let go of his wrist and boldly went for his chest, sliding his fingers under the bra to rub Komaeda's nipples. As he hoped, he let out a startled cry. While he was distracted, Kuzuryu used that chance, plunging one lubed finger into him without warning. Komaeda's sounds got louder and he tried to close his legs, but it was impossible with the other two holding him in place.

“Have you ever done this before?” Kuzuryu asked, moving his finger around.

Komaeda frantically shook his head. Despite his bravado, some embarrassed tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. “O-Of course not,” he muttered.

Kuzuryu glanced up to catch Hinata's gaze. “Hey, I hope you don't mind if I take the honors.”

Komaeda's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked horrified that his first time would be stolen by Kuzuryu. Though his fear reignited the jealous feeling in the pit of Hinata's stomach, a part of him also reveled in the control he was given. Kuzuryu was giving him the opportunity to have him first, but... He wanted to watch. He wanted to see if Komaeda's hope could endure as he was used by his precious, talented classmates.

Spreading him open with two fingers, Kuzuryu gave an admiring whistle. “You look really tight down here. Don't squeeze my dick off, okay?”

At the sound of Kuzuryu unfastening his pants, Komaeda shut his eyes. Hinata continued moving his fingers around his chest, lightly grazing his nipples with the blunt edge of his nails. Quickly, the fear and pleasure combined into a confusing blend that left Komaeda whimpering pitifully.

“Keep your eyes open,” Hinata said. He moved one of his hands to Komaeda's jaw and commanded him to look down and watch as Kuzuryu positioned his lubed cock at his entrance. Komaeda watched, eyes wide and transfixed, as Kuzuryu pressed the head against him. He was met with some trouble, but his thorough preparation let him quickly push past the resistance. Still, it was too much for Komaeda to take all at once. With Kuzuryu's full length inside of him, he let out another loud shout and tried struggling again in earnest. That time, with his hands free, Kuzuryu grabbed him by the hips and held him down.

Hinata grabbed onto his wrists and held them over his head, leaving Komaeda at Kuzuryu's mercy.

“What do you think?” Hinata asked.

Komaeda grumbled. “It's... um...” Whether it was good or bad, he didn't want to admit how it felt. They would've laughed at him either way.

Digging his nails into Komaeda's hips, Kuzuryu started moving. He pulled back almost all the way, then thrust back inside. His rough treatment made Komaeda's groan, but his noises quickly started to change into something more pleasant as Kuzuryu kept thrusting. His thrusts were brutally rough, but he kept an even pace; he knew what he was doing. They didn't even have to ask Komaeda what he thought of it. The conflicted look on his face said everything.

“A-As expected of you, Kuzuryu. Your technique is incredible,” Komaeda praised. A nervous little laugh slipped past his lips. He was losing it...

“Tch. I don't know how I like bein' complimented by a guy like you.” He picked up his pace and thrust into him even more wildly. “Guess I'll just have to fuck you so hard, you forget how to speak. That oughta fix you.”

True to his word, he fucked Komaeda so hard that it made the cabinet shake and rattle underneath them. Like many of the things in the hotel lobby, the cabinet looked old, and it was surprising that its legs didn't break and collapse under the stress. Before long, Komaeda lost the ability to form words. The things that came out of his mouth sounded like pure nonsense. The hint of discomfort in his expression had been replaced with something almost euphoric. The pain of Kuzuryu's intense thrusting had transformed into a dangerously addictive type of pleasure.

Kuzuryu gave him a hard smack under one of his thighs and grinned when Komaeda let out another startled yelp. “You like that, bitch? Heh... That's right – you're our toy now. Whenever we need you, you'll be willing to get on your knees to satisfy us, won't you?”

“To think... that I could become useful to everyone in such a way...! Ah, I'm so...!”

Komaeda's words were cut off when a powerful tremor worked its way down his body. The other guys almost lost their grasp on his legs as he spasmed all over. His cock jerked and strained against the waistband of the panties as he came, messily covering the panties and skirt with cum.

Kuzuryu groaned and winced when Komaeda suddenly tightened up around his cock. With a curse under his breath, he pulled out and jerked himself to finish, adding to the mess, getting cum all over the skirt and Komaeda's pale thighs. For good measure, he spat on Komaeda's cock and gave his thigh another smack before backing away.

“Who gave you permission to come?” he asked, staring down at Komaeda.

Komaeda gave a dazed giggle. “Oh, I'm sorry. Please, by all means, punish me.”

 

As if they could 'punish' someone who was begging to be punished...

 

Hinata shook his head. “Alright, Soda, let's see what you've got.”

“M-Me?” he stammered. He and Tanaka released Komaeda's legs – he wasn't going to try to escape from them at that point. It was amusing that Soda would hesitate when he was the one who came up with the idea. “I mean- Yeah. Of course! I'll show our slutty toy what I've got.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Komaeda looked at Soda and blinked. “Hm? Could it be... You're a virgin, Soda?”

“Wh-What are you talking about? Me? A virgin? Y-... Yeah right!”

...He didn't convince anyone.

His determination was for real, though. He wasn't going to embarrass himself by backing out at the last second. Soda was the type who put his money where his mouth was when it came down to it.

Grasping his zipper, he pulled it all the way down to unzip the front of his jumpsuit. “Don't just stand there. It's gonna be awkward if you guys watch the whole time,” Soda grumbled as he took out his cock. Unsurprisingly, he was already hard. “Komaeda's a good girl now, ain't he? Put him to work.”

He had a point.

Until then, Tanaka has been sort of minding his own business, seeming content to be a spectator. However, with just one look at him, Hinata could tell how worked up he was. He was trying to hide his face with his scarf, but there was no hiding the blush that reached the tips of his ears.

Komaeda beckoned him closer with a curled finger. He was more than happy to help. Once Tanaka got up from his chair and went to Komaeda's side, Komaeda unfastened his pants with surprising deftness and took his cock into his hand. He laid back down and looked up at Hinata with a lustful-looking smile.

“You too, Hinata,” he said.

That face...

It was too much for Hinata to resist.

There was something about it... Komaeda had gone from acting so coy and timid to acting like a nymph who craved sex. Perhaps his desire to please them was just that strong – or perhaps it was another unpredictable facet of his personality.

“Open your mouth,” Hinata commanded.

Even the commanding tone of his voice was enough to make Komaeda shudder. He obeyed, opening his mouth, sticking out his pink tongue. With nothing holding him back any longer, Hinata quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down enough to free his straining cock. It sprang free with a little bit of precum already glistening on the tip. As soon as Komaeda laid eyes on it, he swallowed, looking hungry for it.

Hinata nudged the tip against Komaeda's lips and gasped out loud at how unbelievably soft and plush they felt. Keeping his eyes on Hinata's, Komaeda lightly massaged the tip with his lips, kissing it affectionately. When he parted his lips, his eyes blissfully slipped shut. At the same time, he loosely began to move his hand along Tanaka's cock.

“Hey,” Soda said. For a second, they forgot he was there. “Uh... Damn, you guys look like you're enjoying yourselves.”

Using his free hand, Komaeda reached down and spread himself open with his fingers. He removed his mouth from Hinata for a second so he could speak. “Please, go ahead,” he said, voice hoarse. “Use me to your heart's content.”

“Normally, I don't go for guys... D-Don't get the wrong idea, alright?” Soda grumbled defensively.

“I'm honored,” Komaeda said. He knew just the thing to say.

Gripping Komaeda's hips, with an irritated, sexually frustrated groan, Soda pushed into him. At once, Komaeda closed his eyes and tipped his head back, moaning shamelessly. Even if it hadn't been his idea, he looked so pleased to be pleasing them. All it took was a little bit of praise and they'd successfully turned him into their own personal fuck toy.

If that was all it took...

Hinata had the feeling that he could get Komaeda wrapped around his finger in no time. He was going to coax out his sweet side.

The two of them had more in common than Hinata realized. He had a possessive streak no one knew about.

 

“Hinata... Please...”

 

He couldn't leave him waiting when he begged him so cutely.

 

Grasping him by the jaw, Hinata tilted Komaeda's head back and rubbed his cock against the side of his face, marking his cheek with a wet streak of precum. Komaeda's nostrils flared and his mouth fell open instinctively, his tongue awaiting Hinata's cock. A bit of drool rolled down from the corner of his mouth and little moans helplessly leaked from his lips as Soda started to fuck him.

He slipped his cock past Komaeda's lips and let out a long,satisfied breath as he felt Komaeda's soft tongue caress the head.

As Komaeda lazily stroked his fingers over Tanaka's cock, Tanaka placed his hand around Komaeda's and helped move it, showing him the pace he wanted. He looked up briefly to find Kuzuryu. “Do you think you're finished here? Come and show our kind plaything your appreciation for his diligence.”

Kuzuryu looked content to stand and watch after he was finished, but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to torment Komaeda further. With a devilish look, he came over and inspected his body. He was indeed quite a sight to behold; a cock in his ass, one in his mouth, his delicate fingers wrapped around Tanaka's cock.

Kuzuryu pushed up the front of the skirt and laughed at the amount of cum it was covered with. He traced a finger along the outline of Komaeda's cock through the petite panties. Even though he already came once, he was looking hard again. For a second, Kuzuryu let him think he was going to touch him and give him what he wanted. Instead, he pulled back the waistband of the panties and let it snap back onto the head of his cock.

Komaeda let out a cry that was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Hinata felt it vibrate around him and it made him instinctively move his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda gagged briefly, sputtering, but he weathered it by closing his eyes and by breathing calmly through his nose. A light sweat broke out over his forehead and chest as he took his cock deeper than Hinata even thought possible, until he could feel the tip hitting the back of Komaeda's throat. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he coughed and strained with the effort to take all of him. Hinata almost felt bad for him, but he loved the wonderfully erotic sight below him.

“You know, I hope nobody notices that we're missing and comes looking for us,” Hinata said. He stroked a bit of hair away from Komaeda's damp forehead and noticed the look of distress his words put on his face. “Hm? Oh, come on. Don't give me that face.”

“Yeah, for real,” Soda said, rocking his hips. “This guy just tightened up when you said that. Don't let him fool you. I bet he'd love having everyone else see him like this.”

“He's already living the dream,” Kuzuryu said, chuckling. He moved his hands to Komaeda's chest and tweaked his nipples.

Soda liked that. “Oh man, keep doing that to him. I really felt that.” He gripped him roughly by the waist and started thrusting erratically like the eager virgin he was. Hinata doubted that Soda would be able to keep going for long at that pace, but he appreciated his enthusiasm. Each of his hard thrusts made Komaeda moan and suck his cock more enthusiastically.

It really would've been bad if anyone else walked in and discovered what they were up to. The girls would've probably never forgiven them – especially Nanami. Hinata didn't know why they stole her clothes specifically... All he knew was that he would never be able to look at her in those clothes again without thinking about how Komaeda looked in them. About how... Komaeda looked so good in them.

“Hey, Komaeda,” he began, lightly sliding his palm over Komaeda's hot cheek, “would you dress like this again if I asked you to?”

Obviously, he couldn't answer with a cock in his mouth, but the look he gave him was a distinct 'yes'. There was a gleam in his eyes. Excitement. Maybe a bit of madness. The pleasure and stimulation was probably all going to his head. Once it wore off, Hinata wondered if Komaeda would see things differently. 

While Kuzuryu played with one of Komaeda's nipples and teased his cock with light touches, Hinata slipped a hand under the bra and toyed with his other nipple. Komaeda responded to it immediately, writhing around on the cabinet uncontrollably. They were going to work him to the point of exhaustion. It was amazing that he was still hanging in there without a break.

That little bit of additional teasing appeared to be the tipping point. Whatever rational thought was left in Komaeda's brain disappeared as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He bucked his hips against the uncomfortable surface of the cabinet, looking to get more from Soda who also looked like he was just barely hold on. Soda was breathing raggedly, slamming into him roughly over and over. Hinata didn't know how Komaeda could've found that enjoyable, but he seemed to be loving every second of it.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come!” Soda shouted. He pulled out at the last second and came, painting Komaeda's exposed chest and stomach with fresh cum.

Once Soda caught his breath, he didn't just stop there. After he fixed himself up a bit, he plunged his fingers into Komaeda's abused ass and started fingering him. He must've figured out which spot Komaeda liked. He pushed his fingers against that spot over and over until Komaeda's eyes rolled back, pushed past the point of overstimulation.

Tanaka closed his eyes and let out a sigh from between his clenched teeth. “I think I may also...”

Unable to control himself, Tanaka also came, spilling cum all over Komaeda's fingers. As Komaeda jerked him, a bit of it shot out and landed on his chest.

They were turning him into a work of art.

Hinata was the last one left, but the others kept touching Komaeda, refusing to let him rest. Looking down at the beautiful mess they'd turned him into, Hinata got the sense that Komaeda was truthfully theirs. Now he belonged to them.

Moving his hand to Komaeda's throat, Hinata thrust his hips, forcing his cock even deeper into his mouth. He felt Komaeda's throat constrict around him and he delighted in the sound of him noisily struggling to breathe. The lobby was stuffy to begin with, but Hinata felt like his whole body was on fire and ready to explode. He'd never experienced such an overwhelming, intense desire before.

He wanted more, somehow... He loved watching Komaeda coming apart at the seams, but a part of him wanted to see him break.

Unconsciously, he tightened his fingers around Komaeda's throat as he continued moving his hips. Komaeda's gasps grew more ragged until they stopped almost entirely. His eyes rolled back and a long moan made its way up his throat. All at once, his body began to tremble with the force of another orgasm.

The sight was nearly enough to make Hinata come. He pulled out quickly, leaving Komaeda's lips red and glistening with saliva and precum. Feeling possessed by his desire, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Pushing Tanaka and Soda out of his way, Hinata went around the cabinet and positioned himself between Komaeda's legs. He felt like he was barely hanging on, right at the edge, but he _needed_ to fuck him. He wasn't going to pass up that incredible opportunity.

After having been fucked by the others, it felt heavenly inside of him. Komaeda's body accepted him as if his cock belonged there. After a few thrusts, he found the angle that made Komaeda tighten up around him. All of his limbs had gone limp, but he came back alive at the feeling of Hinata's cock erratically pounding into that sensitive spot.

“Hin-... Hinata...”

He weakly lifted his head and looked down at Hinata with bleary eyes.

Looking into his eyes, Hinata gripped Komaeda's thighs above the high socks and gave him a few more thrusts, then came deep inside of him, marking him as his.

When he pulled out, not a drop of cum was to be seen.

Hinata grinned to himself.

“Stand up,” he commanded.

Komaeda couldn't do it on his own. He tried, but his body fell right back down onto the arcade cabinet. The others grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him back up onto his feet. He stumbled clumsily, but he managed to right himself that time. As soon as he was up, the cum inside him rolled down his thighs. He tried to wipe at it and only made more of a mess of himself.

Before Komaeda could reach for his clean clothes, Kuzuryu snatched them up and took them out of his reach. “I don't think so,” he said, wagging a finger. “These are ours for now. You're gonna walk back to your cottage like that. You're also gonna be the one who gives Nanami back her clothes.”

Komaeda looked a little pale. “Okay... I'll just... slip into her room somehow, and-”

“Too easy,” Soda said. “You better hand them to her in person. And apologize.”

“But... What am I going to tell her? How do I explain why I have her clothes?”

Tanaka laughed. “Hm, yes. That is the question, isn't it? That's for you to figure out. Use your imagination.”

Laughing, Kuzuryu started walking to the entrance and the others followed. He called over his shoulder without stopping. “Hey, Hinata. Don't waste your time with him. Playtime's over. Let's get out of here.”

They didn't wait for him, though. They left and the door closed.

Silence filled the lobby.

When they were gone, Komaeda slumped against the arcade cabinet and lifelessly stared at the floor. He looked totally drained. That whole ordeal must've been exhausting. It was catching up with him. Looking at how pitiful he looked, Hinata almost felt bad for him. He wanted to reach out, to touch his shoulder or... hold him, or... Something.

Instead, he just stood there and watched him for a while. The accumulating seconds felt insufferably long.

“Komaeda...”

Strange. After all of that, he didn't know what to say. He got the feeling that he may have made the wrong decision.

But... Even so, Komaeda looked up at him and smiled.

His eyes just looked a little hollow.

“Ah, Hinata.” It sounded like he hadn't even noticed that anyone was still there with him. “You should've listened to them. You shouldn't stick around with someone like me. I'm just a waste of time.”

Hinata couldn't say for sure whether that was true or not. It was too early to tell. If he tried to reassure him too soon, he felt like he would've been falling into a trap, doing as Komaeda wanted. He could tell that Komaeda wanted someone to tell him that he was worthwhile. And Hinata wanted to tell him that he was.

But he didn't want to be fooled again. He couldn't trust him that easily.

He resisted the urge to reach out. Instead, he took a step back. He made himself look presentable again and started heading toward the entrance. When he reached the door, he looked back and met eyes with Komaeda.

 

“Komaeda... See you tomorrow,” he said.

 

He was looking forward to seeing him again.

For some reason, he felt like he just met the real Komaeda.


End file.
